Proposal Indecent
by Konni Yababutto
Summary: Eu não tinha culpa, eu pensava que fazer isso era certo...já que fizerma comigo. Mas talvez haja alguem que me encine o que é correto. .::Sasuke e Hinata::.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!**_

_Maas eu gosto de pegar o Gaara emprestado de vez em quando 8D_

* * *

****

Proposal Indecent

_**Cap. 1**_

_By: Konni_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Quem sou eu?**_

Deixe-me pensar... Talvez eu seja um segredo aparentemente indecifrável, porém frágil e feminino. Cabelos em um tom azulado, pele incrivelmente pálida, sem sorrisos, olhos perolados, lábios avermelhados...

EU NUNCA FIZ MAL A NINGUÉM!Mas sempre me fizeram vítima das brincadeiras estúpidas deles, costumavam me chamar de brinquedo, eu era muito fraca! Não tinha como me defender, aqueles meninos malvados se aproveitavam disso. E ninguém nunca fazia nada, eles prendiam a minha mão e se aproveitavam do meu corpo frágil de boneca, todos eles, exceto Sasuke, ele podia ser um menino frio, mas no fundo era doce. E eu não sei por que fui tão malvada a final de contas

Eu não quero o seu mal, sinceramente, isso não me interessa. Eu não quero ver-te morrer, eu gosto quando as pessoas sofrem um pouco.Minha mãe, minha prima e meus tios, todos eles morreram quando eu completei sete anos, vivi até agora com meu primo mais velho, que tem atualmente 17, eu tenho 15.

_**Como morri?**_

Detesto relembrar essa história, ela é cruel e ao mesmo tempo incrível.Já fazem seis anos,eu estaria fazendo 21 agora...Mas eu não envelheço mais. Era um dia de aula comum, uma sexta feira, para que eu seja um pouco mais exata, uma aula chata e entediante de história com o professor Kakashi. Gaara levantou-se da cadeira com os olhos fincados em mim, puxou-me pelos cabelos , fazendo com que eu me levantasse depois, para que em seguida eu fosse atirada com força ao chão, no fundo da sala, todos ali eram oniscientes**¹**,inclusive o próprio professor, ele sabia de tudo, por que não contava?Gaara tombou o corpo a meu lado, encostando o rosto bonito ao meu lado, devo dizer, ele realmente era o mais bonito da sala.

_- Hinata, você vai ficar calada, não é?_

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmando, não queria me meter em encrencas, ele era mais forte e mais pesado do que eu, prendeu minhas mãos com as suas, encostando a boca no meu corpo, eu odiava ele com todas as minhas forças, e ninguém sabe de onde tirei capacidade para me soltar e meter as unhas compridas e perfurantes em suas bochechas coradas, fazendo dois pequenos arranhões que sangravam ridiculamente.

Ele se levantou furioso, confesso, eu temi pela minha vida, e estava certa. Logo me tornei vítima de arranhões e chutes. Jamais saberei o que teria acontecido se deixasse aquela 'brincadeira' continuar.Talvez eu morresse da mesma forma... Ou eu continuasse viva.

_**O que eu faço?**_

Quem sabe eu não apareça aí para você. Me disseram que costumo perturbar as pessoas inocentes, me disseram que tenho distúrbio de personalidade, que tenho déficit de atenção entre outras muitas coisas.

Não me considere uma pessoa malvada, eu sei que eu não sou!

-

Ao menos acho que não; 

_**O que eu sou agora?**_

Nem mesmo eu sei...

-

-

-

**Continua...**

N/A: Yooo, uma fic **SASUXHINA** nova pra vocês XD

Os caps serão maiores, esse só foi um pequeno prólogo.

**¹-** Ele sabe mas não faz nada, eles sabem de tudo, mas nunca agem para ajudar.

Hinata do mal eu sei e.e E sim ela morreu u.u

**Reviews, onegai, porque sem reviews não tem continuação u.ú**

Beiijos

**By:Konni**


	2. Curtocircuito

**Curto-circuito**

**Cap.2 **

By: Konni e Milah 

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hinata era uma menina comum, ou ao menos pensava que era, até que alguém provocou o que chamariam de morte acidental. Por que o maníaco do professor não fez nada? Por que seus amigos não fizeram nada? Apenas por que a garota frágil e inocente não tinha muitos amigos. Ino era a principal delas, viviam quase sempre juntas, mas Ino nunca podia ajudá-la, era tão fraca quanto Hinata e tão bonita quanto a mesma. Sabia o que a amiga sofria, mas não sabia como ajudá-la, Hinata pedia que não contasse a ninguém, Ino, a pesar de saber que era errado, fazia o que a menina pedia, por não querer magoá-la.

Ela morreu por ser incomumente doce, por ser indecifrável. Mas ela sabia que tinha que voltar, ela sabia que tinha que estar ali, sabia que Ino tinha que ver a história pelo lado de Hinata, e que ela jamais havia deixado que os amigos lhe influenciassem.Quem dirá os inimigos, apesar de Gaara ser o único capaz de mexer com sua cabeça, Sasuke mexia com seu coração, de forma brutal, ela sabia disso, mas duvidava que ele soubesse.Duvidava que ele sentisse o mesmo.

O corpo da menina fora oculto por Gaara e dois de seus amigos grandes como dois armários em uma das casas abandonadas ali por perto da escola mesmo, os meninos voltaram pouco depois para a escola, mas Gaara, arrependido, permaneceu por um pouco mais de tempo, agachado ali, olhando para o corpo agora inerte**¹ **da menina, seu rosto estava desfigurado, sangrava e alguns hematomas eram visíveis pelo corpo. Ele pensava em como pudera ter sido tão cruel com uma menina tão pura e inocente, ele não podia ficar mais tempo ali, e a alma da pequena Hinata já havia se desprendido, estava longe, tão longe quanto era possível.

_**A 'pequena' Hinata tinha uma missão, e ela iria cumprir**_

Ela sabia que horas Ino chegava da escola, sabia que estaria sozinha à tarde, sabia que a menina cozinharia ramen e comeria sozinha, sabia que faria os deveres de casa, e tocaria o telefone, até que se lembrasse de que não tinha mais para quem ligar, e caísse no choro.

Assim foi feito.

Ino já havia se posto a colocar a água desajeitadamente a fogo baixo quando a inexperiente Hinata invadiu a casa da menina, Ino sentou-se em sua cama, a comida já pronta, os deveres de casa jogados em cima da cama ao seu lado, pegou o telefone e já começara a discar o numero, quando caiu em prantos, Hinata não estava ali para lhe fazer companhia e lhe ouvir reclamar dos professores bobos ou do quanto ela achava Gaara bonito ou qualquer outra coisa ridícula.

- Acalme-se Ino, eu estou aqui... – Hinata sussurrou parada na porta, os olhos vidrados na loira Ino, Ino balançou a cabeça amedrontada, não podia ser real.

Hinata riu, seu riso mais parecia um uivo de prazer, ela sentia prazer em estar amedrontando Ino? Apesar de Ino ser sua melhor amiga, ela sentia mais que prazer em lhe estar amedrontando, ela se sentia feliz.

Dias se passaram com essas aparições, Ino parara de comer, não chegava mais nem perto do telefone e todas as vezes em que ia ao banheiro, ali atrás de si estava o reflexo quase invisível de Hinata, ela chegou a comentar com os pais, eles acharam que a menina estava apenas angustiada. Ino chorava desesperadamente, achava que as aparições de Hinata eram apenas ilusões suas, achava que estava apenas desesperada por amparo, por um ombro amigo, uma voz conhecida.

_**Hinata sabia disso, e ria da desgraça de Ino.**_

Aos poucos, Ino não conseguia mais responder por seus atos, falava coisas ininteligíveis, começou a se auto-isolar, longe do sol, longe dos amigos, longe da família, longe de si mesma. Seu rosto jovem e belo agora parecia sem graça, pálido e nervoso. Vintedias se passaram assim, Ino não agüentou mais, já estava louca, já não era mais ela mesma.Resolveu entregar os pontos.

Uma tarde chuvosa, chegou da escola molhada e irritada, os olhos vermelhos a pele ,muito pálida e sombria. Foi direto ao banheiro, lá estava ela, a imagem intacta, bela e perfeita de Hinata entrava em contraste com a imagem desfigurada de Ino, elas eram tão amigas que uma lutava tanto pela morte da outra? A escova de cabelos estava na mão, deu pequenas batidas com a parte mais rígida da escova, provocando um pequeno escoriamento em sua testa, passou a mão pelo sangue para ver se ainda era real. Hinata sorriu, estava conseguindo o que queria, Ino estava desistindo, Hinata era mais forte que ela, e provavelmente, agora era mais forte que todos...

Viu que a escova não lhe mataria de verdade, só provocaria um possível desmaio ou então só hematomas, entrou no chuveiro abrindo a água gelada, apanhou a gillete que estava em cima do frasco azul de shampoo e levou em direção aos pulsos, abriu o primeiro e em seguida o outro, a pele começou a ficar mais pálida e Hinata virou-se para ela e murmurou novamente, apenas duas frases foram trocadas em um período de vinte dias, mas elas foram cruciais.

- Você vai por não acreditar em mim, eu era real querida Ino...

O corpo da menina foi encontrado cerca de seis horas depois, o banheiro estava trancado, os pais acharam que a menina estava no banho, mas estranharam a demora de duas horas para um único banho. O pai arrombou a porta, não houve nenhuma tentativa de interrupção, ele abriu a porta do boxe e encontrou o corpo da menina, o chão do banheiro ensopado... Ela não voltaria.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Continua, né mané...**

_N/A: Eu tive medo de mim mesma nesse pedaço,  
E da Hinata também, ela é Maaaaau XD_

_-Leva pedrada-_

_Desculpa galera, não me agüentei, bom, _

_Reviews?_

_\o/_

**Sophia.DiLUA:** A Hina é um mistério até para mim Mas eu prometo que você vai saber tudiinho de acordo com os meus posts

**Pandora Potter-jm: **Eu também amo distorcer a personalidade da Hinata, e SasuHina também não é meu casal preferido (/fato**e**pedrada) Mas eu faço o que posso, o que não posso também faço\o/ Eu sou a Super-Konni

**Persephone Spenser:** Nome bonito, não?( não liga, minha mãe também me odeia) Boom, o Gaara-Kun é o amor da minha vida (/só**que**_ele_aindanão**sabe**_disso)_ e ele vai terminar bem (/tapa**a**_boca)_ Ooops, I did it AGAIN '-' Bom, mas aí você descobre aos pouquinhos

**Nylleve Cullen**: Eu acho que você quer morrer . Vou te fazer personagem e vou mandar a Hina te matar!! Notícia no jornal: Hinata volta a atacar e mata uma menina chamada Nylleve, mesmo assim, eu sei que está ótima, eu que escrevi!

_Eu sei que você me ama!_

_E que agora ama a Hinata!_

_Kissus Konni-chan_


	3. Correndo de mim

**Correndo de mim**

**Cap.3**

By: Konni

-

-

-

-

-

-

_((Narração: Gaara))_

E que por várias vezes eu pensei que pudesse enganar a mim mesmo, distorcer a minha imagem e causar determinada euforia. Cheguei a pensar que era só uma menina mimada, sim, juro para você que cogitei a possibilidade de gostar daquela menina.Mas algo nela me fazia achar que não, que era uma coisa puramente física, e de forma alguma eu poderia encontrar graça em uma criaturinha que além da beleza mal utilizada, não tinha nada.

Hinata não sabia usar de sua beleza, não sabia usufruir de si mesma...Mas vê-la morta me deixou pateticamente inerte.Não que eu tenha sentido remorso, não sou desse tipo inútil de pessoa, mas senti um leve pedaço de mim ser arrancado quando a vi sangrando. Me pergunto se poderia ter feito algo por ela.

_((/narração Gaara))_

**- Ele sabe que poderia.- **A mente da pequena Hinata funcionava a mil por hora, ela se sentia capaz de penetrar fundo os pensamentos do menino, ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, ele parecia querer gritar ao mundo que tinha medo de que algo acontecesse.Sabia o que havia acontecido com Ino, e tinha medo de que Hinata voltasse para atormentá-lo assim como fizera com a menina.

_**Hinata tinha planos maiores para Gaara, e não se arrependia...**_

_**De nenhum deles.**_

Os planos de Hinata em relação ao menino ruivo eram maiores e ligeiramente, ela permitia-se dizer entre risadas, mais cruéis, mas deixaria-os para depois, afinal de contas, não se poderia chorar sobre o leite derramado.

Depois de Ino, ninguém mais havia lhe visto.Talvez porque ela nunca houvesse se entregado à sua preocupação de deixar que alguém lhe visse. Dizem que crianças são mais sucetíveis a enxergarem ese tipo de pessoas, e naquele caso, devo lhe dizer eu tive que concordar com o resto do mundo, realmente, vindo de Hinata, é extremamente estranho.

Ela não conseguia manter a sua mente em alguma coisa que fizesse sentido, e apesar de ser a menina mais inteligente de sua classe, era suspeita de ter problemas psiquiátricos.

Qualquer um podia ver seu maior medo estampado em seus olhos, era aquele medo que a movia a matar as pessoas, o medo de não ter com quem compartilhar suas dores, e era por isso que estava tão mal, precisava encontrar alguém, e o mais depressa possível, antes que enlouquecesse.

**Ela estava sempre insana.**

No momento, sentia falta de sua vida, dos carinhos aos quais era submetida durante o tempo todo, das palavras amigas de Ino, que já não fora procurar depois que a fizera morrer. Hinata nunca acreditou em uma possível vida após a morte, mas também nunca disse que era impossível.

**Aquela não era a última canção que fora ouvida de sua boca.**

"_My life seemed a story,  
And suddenly collapsed,  
Where is the voice of Hinata,  
Where is your sweet life?"_

A menina cantarolava com a voz embargada, ela queria chorar, mas não podia, suas lágrimas agora pareciam feitas de pedra, não queriam descer por seus olhos, seu rosto agora quase não tinha mais reflexo, ela se sentia sozinha. Estava literalmente abandonada, e sem amigos.

Precisava procurar uma companhia, em completo desespero, recorreu a um último nome em sua memória, um nome que lhe era inútil, porém sabia que ele não teria medo, que ele seria até mesmo compreensível. Rapidamente estava lá, sentada no chão olhando para a cama ainda vazia. O garoto voltava do banheiro, o tórax nu era salvo apenas por uma toalha amarrada à cintura, os cabelos negros estavam molhados, enquanto ele trocava de roupa, ela, virada de costas, passara despercebida, até que ele se sentou na cama enxugando os cabelos vaporosamente, viu o vulto da menina.

Por um instante teve medo.

Mas ele sabia que Hinata não lhe faria mal. Olhou em seus olhos, que ainda eram bem destacados em relação a todo o resto de seu corpo e viu, ela não queria mal nem a ele nem à Ino, ela queria vingança, e se tivesse que ser cruel, ela seria.

_**- Eu sei que você não quer me machucar Hinata... Eu não te dei motivos... –**_ Sasuke falou calmamente, tentando conquistar a confiança da menina. Por que ela havia se tornado aquilo? Por que ela ficou tão feroz? E o pior, o que ela havia se tornado?Todos fariam essa mesma pergunta, até que ela soubesse a resposta.

**- Você não pode prever meus atos,Uchiha! – **Ela retrucou azeda. Algo no tom de sua voz demonstrava seu pânico, ela tinha medo de Sasuke?Não era simplesmente medo, ele tinha um ar que demonstrava superioridade e imperturbabilidade, ele era impenetrável como uma pedra, mas mesmo assim, ela teria de encará-lo. **– Você não deu motivos, mas não acreditou em mim, em momento algum.**

**- Você não pode provar, paixão. –**Aquilo se tornaria uma briga de mestres? Um desafio de gigantes nas palavras? Eles eram capazes de ferir cruelmente um ao outro apenas com as palavras.Mas não queriam isso.

**Eles queriam outra coisa.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Eu vou continuar ...

**N/a: **Essa fic tá me conquistando, não sei porque, mas tá

Aos reviews:

**Papillon Holie: **Dá proxima vez que fuçar adciona - Ficaria tãao feliz!! Bom, a Hina não foi abduzida por Aliens -Mas bem que podia, né? E eu não tenho cultura, e sim muito tempo de sobra, aí eu fico lendo( quando não tô escrevendo)

**Pandora Potter-jm:** A Hina é medonha, e até eu fico assustada ás vezes, MAAAAS... Ela ainda é alguém meio insana, mas não cruel **(/risadamaléfica)**

**Sophia DiLUA: **Devo considerar um elogio? Hoje eu que estou meio devagar -'Kissus

**Senhorita Dream:** Obrigada Yoo!! Até esse capítulo, estou esperando você, hein? **Kissus**

**Perse: (Simples -') Boom, espero ver você por aqui de novo! É tudo que tenho a dizer;)**

**Vocês sabem que Hinata mereçe. **

**Beijos.**


	4. Momentos de fraqueza

**Momentos de fraqueza**

**By: Konni Yababutto**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Nunca mais.**

" Durante toda a nossa vida, passamos por provações e ensinamentos, e o que nos retiramos deles, é sempre a mesma coisa: devemos ser fortes! Afinal, a vida é como uma grande roda gigante, e a qualquer momento ela pode parar, ou continuar a girar, sem previsão nenhuma de parada. Mas, mesmo depois de tanto ver, de tanto tentar entender, eu descobri, que continuava inteiramente, impotente. Na verdade, nada, jamais, poderia ter me preparado para o aconteceu, nada, jamais, poderia ter feito com que meu choro fosse silencioso, ou com que as lágrimas que eu tanto insisti em derramar, fossem menos salgadas. Eu **perdi**. Mas, não era como perder um jogo qualquer, ou ganhar uma nota baixa na escola. Não era como pegar uma detenção, ou decepcionar o diretor. Era dolorido, era **terrível**. O que nós perdemos, o que eu perdi, era simplesmente, o que fazia o mundo girar, e os dias amanhecerem mais coloridos. Eu perdi minha melhor amiga, eu perdi o mais próximo que eu cheguei dos conceitos de: família, amor, amizade e compreensão. Afinal, ela era tudo isso, em um só gesto. E ele, esteve comigo, por _todos_ os momentos. As lágrimas corroeram cada parte sã do meu corpo, e entorpeceram cada espaço de mente, ainda ativo. Era como um sonho, um sonho tenebroso, do qual eu tentava inutilmente acordar, a todo instante. Um pesadelo terrível, que eu sabia, me acompanharia por cada dia da minha vida, até que a hora em que eu poderia cumprir minha promessa, chegasse. Eu jurei, em frente às suas palavras, Ino. Eu lhe prometi, como o pouco de sobriedade que eu tinha, que por você, eu lutaria. Que por você, por Hinata, por Ino, por Naruto, por Gaara! Por vocês, eu lutaria para fazer do nosso mundo, algo melhor. E o fantasma, do seu sorriso, do brilho dos teus olhos, me perseguiria, até meu último suspiro, eu sabia disso. Acompanharia-me, todo instante. Da mesma forma, como eu sabia, que o calor do seu abraço, e as suas palavras doces, estaria comigo, naqueles instantes, em que fraquejariam. Nada disso, tornou a perda mais fácil,Hinata. Existe uma só pergunta, ecoando em minha mente, durante esse tempo todo. Por que nos deixaste,Hina? Por que **me** deixou?  
▪    Uchiha Sasuke.

       ▪ Ouvi dizer, que nossas preces não alcançaram o céu..."

**A segunda morte.**

Sim, ela se lembrava de cada palavra, frase ou entonação dita a ela naquele momento em que não era mais uma pessoa com eles, e sim uma nova alma. Sasuke se dirigira ao seu corpo com tanto carinho que ela chegou a acreditar que fosse amor. Hinata não poderia, não seria tão cruel, não faria nada contra Sasuke. Ao menos pensava que não.

As pessoas escolhiam, tinham esse direito, o de continuar sua jornada em busca de descanço ou então continuar nesse mundo, Hinata teve medo do que poderia ter encontrado mais à frente, resolveu ficar, tempos depois descobriu que aquela não tinha sido uma escolha sábia, era sempre assim, ela escolhia uma coisa tempos depois decidia que a escolha não era assim tão boa.

**E**la teria que achar alguma cor que prestasse.Estava em casa novamente, no lugar onde sempre queria estar quando estava de férias, a escola, sua casa, seu recanto, onde tudo se tornava provável e inevitável e não poderia se dar ao luxo de ser vista por alguém, não agora que estava tudo indo tão bem. Amarelo. Não, não, pareciam que estavam sujos. Era difícil ver o verdadeiro aspecto que as cores lhe davam quando via sua imagem refletida em uma janela qualquer dos corredores de casa. Pensou mais. Colocou então um rosa nem tão claro e nem tão escuro, mas puxado pro magenta.

- Sabe que adorei essa cor, Hina? Ficou perfeita em você.

Disse Ronie Yababutto atrás da moça com um sorriso simpático. Eram amigos desde o primeiro ano, e já no sétimo eram quase inseparáveis, á não ser pelo fato de ela estar morta, e ele vivo, era difícil não se deixar enxergar quando todos querem te ver, Hinata deixou que Ronie a visse, ele era o único que às vezes sabia de tudo, sempre andavam em um trio, ele, Hinata e Ino.

_**Por que é tão complicado entender que acabou?**_

**- ****Ah, então temos uma vencedora.** – Anunciou entre risadas se virando para cumprimentar o ruivo com um abraço que foi imediatamente retribuído, porém nenhum dos dois conseguiu sentir.Tudo isso era bastante cruel. Começaram então a andar juntos pelos corredores em silêncio.

　- Ah, novidade, minha mãe me informou na última carta que está grávida. De novo. E parece que agora são gêmeos. – Contou com um olhar significativo esperando a reação da moça, que deu um berro de felicidade e abraçou Ronie novamente, este riu quando a menina o atravessou. A família já era grande, Bill,Ronie , Percy, e agora mais dois? Pelo menos ele pensou que pararia por ali.

**- ****Vai ficar de babá de dois melequentos, Charlie, aposta quanto?** – Disse debochada tentando tirar toda a felicidade e alegria que aquela notícia continha. Não propositalmente, mas sim de uma forma mais cômica. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

cabeça negativamente.  
　- Se eu afundar nessa te levo comigo, e adivinha quem vai trocar as fraldas?

**  
****J****á tinha olhado a escola toda? Ela já deveria ter olhado tudo, mas não o encontrava e parecia cada vez mais longe e impossível o lugar onde queria ir. Chegou então.  
****. . .**

Em seus sonhos, ela nunca era a primeira a morrer. Era uma guerra, mas esse era o sonho das aulas de matemática, onde tudo se tornava um pesadelo.

_Não soube como, mas de longe viu a silhueta do namorado caído no chão enquanto pessoas lutavam bravamente ao redor, tombando um a um. Ela correu até ela e se ajoelhou.  
__**- Sasuke, Sasuke **__**acorde! Acorde!**__ – Gritava ela chacoalhando-o com os olhos já marejados em lágrimas. Pensou em tudo que tiveram que passar para finalmente ficarem juntos e havia se ido. Assim como num estalo, num piscar de olhos, um suspiro.  
__- __Ah, Dolohov! Muito bom, gostei do trabalho.Querida, onde está o lobinho Jr, qual é o nome dele mesmo? Ah, o tal do Ronie Yababutto e sua irmãzinha pirralha. Para que eu possa acabar com a alcatéia toda?__ – Perguntou Orochimaru debochoso ao lado de Dolohov, o comensal que obviamente havia matado Lupin. Hinata levantou-se lentamente e o homem se afastou. Ela tinha ódio no olhar, pela primeira vez sabia o que era ódio, o que era senti-lo. – __Mande lembranças ao meu querido primo._

_**- **__**Você mesma poderá fazer isso**__**.**__ – Disse arrastada se posicionando para o duelo, assim como a outra. A partir daí muitas luzes, gritos e escudos foram produzidos, era quase uma luta inacabável. Mas tinha que acabar.  
__Ela viu uma luz verde vindo em sua direção rapidamente, estava exausta. Em meio a última _

_lágrima que escorreu do seu rosto, tudo acabara, ficara preto, e ela desabou em cima do corpo do garoto._

Mas eram só sonhos!Sonhos não costumam ser reais, não para ela. Afinal de contas, quando foi que tudo desandou assim, Hinata não tinha mais aquele calor humano que tinha quando sorria, agora não sorria mais e nem pensava mais. Ronie pareceu ter visto a preocupação em seus olhos, já que agora sorria pacientemente. Eles se sentaram em um dos cantos do corredor e por ali ficaram, os dois. Não se sabe quanto tempo levou, mas depois que viu Hinata, Ronie morreu. Segundo seus pais, ele dizia que queria ficar ao lado daquela que estava ao seu lado sempre. Hinata não pode o acompanhar eternamente.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**To be continue, Om te worden contiunue**

**Konni: Viram? Continua em duas linguas, inglês e holandês (?) Eu to achando essa fic pra lá de esquisita, **

**Se bem que quando eu escrevo eu estou mais do que pra lá de bagdá. São nos momentos de sono profundo, mas a fic já está toda pronta na minha cabeça, só falta escrever mesmo...**

**Às reviews.:;:.**

**Pandora Potter-jm:** Boom, tudo se espera dos malucos 8D Então se depender de mim, essa fic não teria pé nem cabeça, mas a Milla e a Nylleve me ajudam a colocar nos eixos, com o tempo, tudo se ajusta.

**Persephone Spenser:** Não preciso mais ler seu nome pra escrever \o/ Aprendi. É, o Gaa é lindo quando ele tá normal, quando ele tá doido, dormindo, desmaiado e etc. Bom... é isso.

**Gabi-chanS2 :** A Hinata e boazinha! T.T Pra mim ela está como um anjo que veio em busca da salvação da humanidade.

**zal-chan: **Até eu boio de vez em quando \o/ Mas eu acho que está ficando boa, o que você acha?


	5. Aviso

**Aviso:**

Bom galera, a escritora da fic está passando por um momento pra lá de turbulento, está com alguns problemas consigo e têm tido pesadelos contínuos por conta de algumas histórias sobre coisas sobrenaturais, como por exemplo a história da boneca da Xuxa que matou uma criança. Há dias ela chega na escola chorando porque os amigos gostam de contar histórias assim durante a ida á escola. Hinata da fic é quase como um demônio e ela teve alguns pesadelos envolvendo a essa Hinata, é. Ela sabe que isso é uma grande bobagem, ela só precisa de uns dois meses para se recompor e promete que volta a escrever.

Eu agradeço aqueles que estão lendo e peço desculpas, eu estou em estado de choque mesmo, mas prometo que volto a escrever.

Principalmente à:

**Shibahime Uchiha: **Que bom que você está gostando XD Eu aprendi a gostar dela e odiar ao mesmo tempo -

**Persephone Spenser: **Na verdade, no começo eu pretendia fazer a história do pirraça, mas eu mudei de idéia porque ele é só um poltergaist problemático :D Mas acho que uma Harry Potter não faria tanto sucesso. E ah... eu também amava Fred \o/

**Hyuuga Lira: ** Às vezes a loucura é boa :D Me ajuda a casar com o Curinga?(aquele do Batman)


End file.
